Trup w zaułku
by RitterC
Summary: Tekst powstał jakiś czas temu w ramach akcji gwiazdkowej na forum Mirriel. Wymagania: Harry Potter (ew. crossover Pottera z Sherlockiem). Kryminał/opowiadanie detektywistyczne. Pansy Malfoy (nee Parkinson) zostaje znaleziona martwa. Po raczej krótkim okresie żałoby Draco żeni się po raz drugi: z Astorią Greengrass. Tymczasem toczy się śledztwo w sprawie śmierci Pansy...


Ciało leżało porzucone w zaułku. Wokół niego kręcili się, dokumentujący ślady i zbierający dowody, technicy kryminalistyczni. Inspektor Lestrade obserwował ich pracę, jednocześnie słuchając raportu stojącego obok konstabla.  
\- Zwłoki zostały znalezione przez panią Hermionę Weasley. – Policjant wskazał na stojącą nieco z boku, około trzydziestoletnią kobietę z burzą brązowych włosów na głowie. – To właśnie Pani Weasley rozpoznała zmarłą, jako Pansy Malfoy, z domu Parkinson. Chodziły razem do szkoły, ale kontakt urwał się niedługo po ostatnich egzaminach – dodał.  
\- A może to ona zabiła? – Inspektor obrzucił stojącą za żółtą taśmą młodą kobietę badawczym wzrokiem.  
\- To raczej niemożliwe, inspektorze. – Odpowiedzi udzieliła wychodząca z zaułka patolog, Molly Hooper. – Nasza ofiara nie żyje od trzydziestu sześciu do czterdziestu ośmiu godzin – dodała.  
\- Mogła przecież zabić ją wcześniej, a teraz wrócić.  
\- Inspektorze, towarzysz pani Weasley powiedział, że spotkali się dzisiaj, aby porozmawiać o jej wrażeniach po podróży do Australii – powiedział milczący do tej pory policjant.  
\- I tak sam z siebie to powiedział? – zdziwił się Lestrade.  
\- Nie, zapytałem co tutaj robili. Mężczyzna powiedział, że szli do kawiarni „U Jacka". I, że pani Weasley poczuła dziwne przyciąganie do tego zaułka – wyjaśnił konstabl.  
Inspektor spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem. Podobnie zrobiła Molly. Policjant się zmieszał i powiedział:  
\- Tak, wiem że to jest dziwne. Ale czasami ludzie tak mają – dokończył kulawo.  
\- Sam z nimi porozmawiam – zdecydował szybko Lestrade, który czuł się dziwnie w obecności funkcjonariusza Granta.

Inspektor przyjrzał się teraz dokładniej kobiecie, która znalazła ciało. Wyglądała na mniej więcej trzydzieści lat, schludnie ubrana, brązowe włosy miała ułożone w modną obecnie fryzurę o nazwie „Czesana wiatrem", które to miano – zdaniem Grega – dobrze oddawało jej naturę. Oczy tego samego koloru patrzyły inteligentnie, ale widać było, że w przeszłości widziały zbyt wiele. Jej towarzysz był wysoki, szczupły i znacznie starszy. Lestrade zauważył podobieństwo pomiędzy nim a kobietą i uznał, że jest on najprawdopodobniej ojcem pani Weasley. Po krótkim powitaniu i przedstawieniu się inspektor zapytał:  
\- Czy może pani opowiedzieć o tym jak znalazła pani ciało?  
\- Oczywiście, inspektorze. – Greg zorientował się po tonie, że kobieta wszystko dokładnie analizuje, chwilę później przekonał się, że to było prawdziwe stwierdzenie. Ale nie wziął pod uwagę, że pani Weasley naświetli mu również całe tło wydarzeń, które doprowadziły ją dziś do tego miejsca. – Wczoraj wróciłam z Australii, którą zwiedzaliśmy wraz z mężem i przyjaciółmi. Mieliśmy ten wyjazd zaplanowany już dawno, ale mój szwagier, Harry, dopiero teraz mógł wziąć urlop. – Lestrade zastanowił się mimochodem ile to jest dawno, ale już moment później skupił się na słuchaniu dalszej części wypowiedzi. – A dzisiaj postanowiłam się spotkać z tatą i pokazać zdjęcia z wyprawy. Kiedy przechodziliśmy obok wejścia do tego zaułka – wskazała ręką – poczułam nieprzepartą potrzebę wejścia tam, zupełnie jakby coś mnie przyzywało. Kilka kroków od wejścia natknęłam się na ciało Pansy.  
\- Znałyście się?  
\- Tak, chodziłyśmy razem do prywatnej szkoły w Szkocji. Ale nie powiem panu zbyt wiele, bo nasza szkoła już na pierwszym roku dzieliła uczniów na domy i …  
\- Domy?! Pani chodziła do Hogwartu, pani Weasley?  
\- Skąd…?  
\- Skąd wiem? – zapytał inspektor. A potem nie mówiąc nic więcej odchylił połę marynarki ukazując zawieszony w podramiennej kaburze pistolet oraz wystającą z wewnętrznej kieszeni rękojeść różdżki. – Rocznik siedemdziesiąty szósty. A pani?  
\- Dwutysięczny – odpowiedziała. Lestrade pokiwał głową i spytał:  
\- Czy ofiara też była czarownicą?  
\- Tak, Ślizgonką. Dlatego niewiele więcej mogę powiedzieć. Ja byłam w Gryfindorze.  
\- A cóż to jest za miejsce? – rozległ się jakiś nowy głos.  
\- Witaj, Sherlocku. Johnie. – Inspektor podał rękę niższemu z nowoprzybyłych. – Ofiara leży tam, możesz jej się przyjrzeć zanim Molly zabierze ciało.

Gdy mężczyźni odeszli Greg kontynuował, zupełnie jakby nikt mu nie przerwał:  
\- Jak zrozumiałem z wyjaśnień, których udzielił mi konstabl Grant, ofiara była mężatką.  
\- Tak, była żoną Draco Malfoya.  
\- Gdzie go znajdę?  
\- Inspektorze – spytała z wahaniem Hermiona – pan nie wie kim jest Malfoy?  
\- Nie, pani Weasley. Ale z pani zachowania wnoszę, że to ktoś znaczny wśród czarodziejów. A co do mojej niewiedzy, pół roku po ukończeniu Hogwartu wyjechałem z Anglii. Wróciłem w pierwszej połowie lat osiemdziesiątych, ale zarówno w czasie gdy przebywałem poza Brytanią, jak i po powrocie nie utrzymywałęm kontaktów ze światem czarodziejskim.  
\- Draco Malfoy jest byłym śmierciożercą, sługą Voldemorta. A jednocześnie jest jednym z najbogatszych ludzi w naszym świecie.  
\- To nic nie zmienia, pani Weasley. I tak go muszę przesłuchać. Ale raczej wezwę go do nas, bo lepiej żeby Sherlock, który na pewno weźmie udział w przesłuchaniu, nie widział ruszających się obrazów czy skrzatów. Czy jeśli będę miał jakieś pytania mogę się z panią skontaktować – spytał.  
\- Oczywiście, to moja wizytówka. Mieszkamy z mężem po mugolskiej stronie więc mamy telefon – odpowiedziała podając policjantowi niewielki, sztywny kartonik.  
\- Na tę chwilę to już wszystko, może pani wracać do domu. Do widzenia, pani Weasley, panie Granger.  
\- Do widzenia, inspektorze – odpowiedzieli. Żadne z nich nie zauważyło ubranego na czarno mężczyzny stojącego na dachu sąsiedniego budynku.

LINE BREAKER

Draco Malfoy kręcił się bez celu po gabinecie w swojej rezydencji. Nie chcąc się negatywnie wyróżniać, po przegranej Voldemorta zdecydował się – podobnie jak wielu innych – zamieszkać wśród mugoli. Nazywało się to „mieszkać po mugolskiej stronie". Wbrew obawom Ślizgon czuł się w tym domu dobrze. Co prawda zamiast skrzata zatrudniał mugolską służbę, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Och, oczywiście nie spoufalał się ze swoimi pracownikami – no, tylko czasem, jeśli pokojówka była z tych ładniejszych – i okazywał im swoje zimne oblicze, ale mimo tego widział w nich istoty ludzkie. Zdziwił się, gdy rozległ się dzwonek przy drzwiach wejściowych do dworku. Nikogo się dzisiaj nie spodziewał, ten dzień miał być ostatnim dniem odpoczynku ponieważ jutro wracała Pansy, która na pewno zechce pójść na jakiś niedorzeczny bal dobroczynny u mugoli. To była jej najnowsza pasja, imprezy charytatywne. Na szczęście, pani Malfoy nie próbowała nawet dawać datków z jego skrytki u Gringotta, ale swój posag pozostawiony jej przez dziadków, wydawała w zastraszającym tempie.

Ktoś cicho zapukał do drzwi gabinetu, po czym nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do pomieszczenia.  
\- Lordzie Malfoy, w bibliotece czeka na pana inspektor Lestrade ze Scotland Yardu. Powiedział, że sprawa dotyczy Lady – powiedział szybko lokaj.  
\- Chodźmy zatem. – Draco wstał i, poprzedzany przez służącego, podążył do biblioteki w której czekał policjant.

LINE BREAKER

Greg stał przy półce, której absolutnie nie powinien widzieć ze względu na silne uroki ochronne i przeglądał tytuły książek z dziedziny eliksirów, które na niej stały. Skonsternowany Draco przez krótką chwilę przyglądał się niewysokiej postaci policjanta, aby moment później, odchrząknąwszy, wejść do biblioteki. Na chrząknięcie inspektor obejrzał się i, porzuciwszy półkę, podszedł do wchodzącego mężczyzny.

\- Dzień dobry, inspektorze. Nazywał się Draco Malfoy. Lokaj powiedział, że przyszedł pan w sprawie mojej żony, Pansy.  
\- Greg Lestrade, Scotland Yard. Panie Malfoy, mam przykrą wiadomość. Pana żona została dzisiaj znaleziona martwa w północnym Londynie. Nasza patolog stwierdziła, że pani Malfoy zmarła od trzydziestu sześciu do czterdziestu ośmiu godzin temu. – Szybko wyjaśnił przyczynę swojej obecności w rezydencji inspektor, obserwując uważnie mężczyznę. Nie przeoczył zadowolenia, które na ułamek sekundy pojawiło się w tych zimnych, szarych oczach. – _A więc to tak_ – pomyślał.

\- Czy jest pan tego pewien? Moja żona trzy dni temu wyjechała do swoich rodziców, ma wrócić jutro. Jej rodzice mieszkają na wybrzeżu Kanału, niedaleko Plymouth. To była pierwsza wizyta żony w domu rodzinnym od dłuższego czasu. Była z tego powodu zadowolona i raczej nie skróciłaby wizyty. Koniecznie chciała poznać dzieci swoich dalszych kuzynów.  
\- Pani Malfoy została rozpoznana przez szkolną koleżankę, panią Weasley.

Draconem zatrzęsło. _Cholerna Granger wszędzie musiała wcisnąć swój wielki nochal_ – pomyślał.

\- Panie inspektorze, moja żona nie utrzymywała kontaktów z panią Weasley od końca szkoły, przez blisko dziesięć lat. A ludzie się zmieniają.  
\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, panie Malfoy. Dlatego też poprosiłem naszych techników, aby zrobili zdjęcia. Co prawda się nie ruszają, ale może mimo wszystko rzuci pan okiem. – Mówiąc to inspektor jednocześnie wykładał kilkanaście zdjęć przedstawiających miejsce znalezienia ciała. Nasza patolog miała problem z określeniem przyczyny zgonu, a ponieważ nic nie znalazła wiem już jak zginęła pani Malfoy. Ja osobiście znam tylko jeden sposób w jaki to się mogło odbyć. A pan, panie Malfoy?

Draco patrzył bez zrozumienia na mugola i zastanawiał się czy nie znalazł się w jakimś alternatywnym świecie, o których tak chętnie czytała jego siedmioletnia córka. Zaraz, jak to się nazywało? Zdaje się, _Światy Chrestomanciego_. O czarodzieju, który pilnował porządku na wielu światach, również takich, gdzie nie było magii. Chrząknięcie policjanta przywołało go do rzeczywistości.

\- Nie, nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy – odpowiedział słabo Ślizgon.  
\- Dziwne, panie Malfoy. Kto jak kto, ale żeby pan nie znał tego zaklęcia. – Policjant ostentacyjnie się zdziwił. – W takim razie co pan robił u Voldemorta, parzył herbatę? – zakończył.  
\- Że co? Nie rozumiem co pan mówi. Jest pan pijany inspektorze? – Malfoy próbował szybko umknąć z pułapki.

Greg przez chwilę przyglądał się z niesmakiem gospodarzowi, aby moment później wyciągnąć z wewnętrznej kieszeni drewnianą różdżkę. – Drzewo sandałowe, włókno z serca smoka.

Draco patrzył wytrzeszczonymi oczyma na mugolskiego policjanta, który trzymał przed jego nosem różdżkę. Ślizgon wiedział, że jest prawdziwa, ponieważ wyczuwał jej bardzo silną aurę. Ale to nie było dziwne, rzadko kto mógł używać różdżek z drewna sandałowego więc nie spotykało się ich często.

\- Pani Weasley, powiedziała mi, że uczęszczał pan do Hogwartu, wraz z pana zmarłą żoną i nią samą. Choć, jak wspomniała, byliście w – zastanowił się przez chwilę – opozycyjnych domach – dokończył po krótkim namyśle.  
\- A pan w jakim był domu, inspektorze?  
\- Ja, panie Malfoy, byłem wolnym strzelcem. Tiara nie przydzieliła mnie do żadnego domu.  
\- Ale to niemożliwe…

\- To dość częste – przerwał wypowiedź swojego rozmówcy Greg – z tego co mówił dyrektor Dumbledore zdarza się przynajmniej trzy, cztery razy na stulecie. Tylko, że starożytna przysięga, nałożona jeszcze przez założycieli, nie pozwala innym uczniom o tym z nikim rozmawiać. Wracając jednak do sprawy, czy pana żona miała wrogów?  
\- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Większość czasu spędzała wśród mugoli, zaangażowała się w działalność dobroczynną. Ale skoro sugeruje pan, że zabił ją czarodziej to chyba ci mugole nie są winni.  
\- A wśród czarodziejów, panie Malfoy?  
\- Nikt nie przychodzi mi do głowy. Gryfoni z którymi walczyliśmy w szkole wydorośleli, mają swoje życie, swoją pracę. Zresztą oni nie byliby w stanie nikogo z zimną krwią zabić. – Inspektor kiwnął głową, znał Gryfonów, poznał ich dobrze przez siedem lat szkoły, bo jego pokój mieścił się niedaleko ich dormitorium. Wiedział więc, że naprawdę rzadko trafiała się wśród nich osoba zdolna zamordować kogoś. _No dobra, Pettigrew_ był wyjątkiem – pomyślał.  
\- Rozumiem. Zdaje pan sobie sprawę, że to śledztwo będzie prowadzone równolegle przez Scotland Yard i Departament Aurorów?

Draco pokiwał głową, nie zostało nic więcej do powiedzenia więc inspektor pożegnał się i wyszedł. Nie uszedł jednak daleko, z zaparkowanego po przeciwnej stronie ulicy samochodu widział wylatującą z rezydencji sowę. Pokręcił głową i odpalił silnik. Kątem oka zauważył cień człowieka przemykającego się pomiędzy drzewami, leżącego obok rezydencji Malfoya, parku. Nie zwrócił jednak na niego uwagi.

LINE BREAKER

Przez odpowiednią komórkę, Lestrade zwrócił się z prośbą o pomoc do Departamentu Aurorów. Powiedziano mu, że ktoś się do niego zgłosi, więc Greg niecierpliwie czekał. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie dostanie jakiegoś czystokrwistego dupka, który będzie się oglądał za każdym mugolskim sprzętem, bo zbyt częste rzucanie _Obliviate_ mogło zaprowadzić jego ludzi prosto do Świętego Munga, na piętro dla roślinek.

Przerwał rozmyślania, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi jego gabinetu. Po chwili przed biurkiem za którym siedział stało dwóch młodych ludzi. Jeden z nich był wysokim, barczystym szatynem. Drugi był bardzo drobny, wyglądał jakby w dzieciństwie nie dojadał, całości dopełniały okrągłe okulary i rozwichrzone, czarne włosy. To właśnie ten drobniejszy odezwał się pierwszy:  
\- Inspektor Lestrade? Aurorzy Harry Potter i Tim Wilde. – Podając drugie nazwisko mężczyzna wskazał szatyna.  
\- Siadajcie, panowie. – Gospodarz wskazał krzesła. – Mamy do czynienia z morderstwem pani Malfoy. Ponieważ nasza patolog niczego nie znalazła, zaś ciało nie nosi żadnych śladów walki ani przemocy posunąłem się do hipotezy, że dostała Avadą. Dlatego poprosiłem o kontakt z kimś od was.  
\- Oczywiście, możemy rzucić zaklęcia diagnostyczne żeby się upewnić, że rzeczywiście jest to Pansy. Tak samo sprawdzimy jak zginęła. Ma pan coś więcej, inspektorze?  
\- Tak, rozmawiałem z jej mężem. Powiedział, że ofiara nie miała wrogów, była zaangażowana w działalność dobroczynną i do jutra powinna przebywać w domu rodziców.  
\- Tim rozmawiał z rodzicami Pansy, jak tylko dostaliśmy pierwszą wiadomość. Nie widzieli córki od dwunastu lat i nie chcieli jej nigdy więcej zobaczyć. Byliśmy też w Gringocie zanim przyjechaliśmy do pana. Pansy Malfoy nie ma i nigdy nie uzyska dostępu do krypty Parkinsonów. Ma tylko niewielką skrytkę, gdzie przechowywany jest jej posag pochodzący od dziadków. Rodzice, pomimo prób, nie mogli jej tego zabrać, bo stary Parkinson był sprytny. Dalej, Malfoy ma kochankę. To niejaka Astoria Greengrass. Dziewczyna była o dwa albo trzy lata niżej od nas.  
\- Pan również chodził do szkoły z panem Malfoyem i panią Weasley? – wtrącił szybko inspektor.  
\- Ja tak, byliśmy z Hermioną w jednym domu. Byłem na jednym roku z nią, jej mężem, Draco Malfoyem i Pansy. Tim skończył Instytut Magii w Salem, jest tutaj na wymianie ze Stanów. Nie miałem wolnego funkcjonariusza, który znałby mugolski świat, dlatego wziąłem Tima. Za oceanem nieco inaczej podchodzą do przepisów o tajności czarów. Przygotowują też aurorów do pracy z mugolskimi służbami.  
\- Zaraz, pani Weasley wspomniała, że wczoraj wróciła z wycieczki do Australii, w której brał udział jej szwagier, Harry…  
\- Zgadza się. Ron, mąż Hermiony i moja żona, Ginny to rodzeństwo. A w Australii faktycznie byliśmy razem. Planowaliśmy tę wyprawę od trzech lat, ale cały czas nie mogliśmy się zgrać. To trudne zadanie, gdy wyjazd planuje dwanaście osób. – Harry uśmiechnął się do Lestrade'a.  
\- Dobrze, wracając do sprawy. Po mojej wizycie, pan Malfoy wysłał do kogoś sowę.  
\- Zapewne do Astorii – odpowiedział Harry, ponieważ Tim cały czas milczał. – Od pewnego czasu krążyły plotki, że Draco chciał się rozwieść z żoną i ożenić z Astorią. Podobno przez cały czas szukał do tego pretekstu.  
\- Czyli podejrzany jest mąż i jego kochanka. Ktoś jeszcze, panie Potter?  
\- Lista jest długa. Te mugolskie imprezy charytatywne są zarządzane w dużej części przez organizacje przestępcze. Wiemy o co najmniej dwóch sytuacjach w których Pansy pokłóciła się z ich przedstawicielem. Proponuję, aby pan, inspektorze, zajął się organizatorami tych wydarzeń – Harry przesunął po blacie biurka niewielką kartkę zapisaną nazwami i datami – a my przesłuchamy raz jeszcze Malfoya i odwiedzimy rezydencję rodziny Greengrass, aby porozmawiać z Astorią.  
\- Myślę, że to dobry plan, panie Potter. Spotkajmy się potem żeby wymienić informacje.  
\- U pana, inspektorze?  
\- Tak będzie najlepiej.  
Harry skinął głową i obaj, z Timem, wyszli z gabinetu.

LINE BREAKER

Kilkadziesiąt minut później obaj aurorzy stali przed drzwiami rezydencji Malfoya. Nie mogli o tym wiedzieć, ale – jako, że obaj pochodzili z zamożnych rodzin – obydwaj pomyśleli o tym samym. Po co Malfoyowi taka ostentacja? Tim, po przyjeździe do Wielkiej Brytanii, wynajął niewielkie mieszkanie w pobliżu Ministerstwa Magii. Na jego potrzeby wystarczało, i tak przychodził tam tylko spać, a i to nie zawsze. A przecież comiesięczny czek z jego funduszu powierniczego wystarczyłby na zakup całkiem wygodnego lokum. Harry postąpił trochę inaczej, miał przecież żonę i dzieci, które potrzebowały przestrzeni. Dlatego zakupił całkiem spory, ale wymagający remontu, dom w wiosce niedaleko Ottery St. Catchpole. Wspólnym wysiłkiem doprowadzili go z Ginny do stanu używalności. Czasem pomagał im Ron, albo inny z jej braci. Malfoy jednak wolał kupić wielką rezydencję i zamieszkać w niej nie wnosząc nic od siebie.

Harry nacisnął delikatnie przycisk elektrycznego dzwonka i rozległa się poważna melodia z jakiej opery. Tim spojrzał z niesmakiem. Chwilę później drzwi otworzył starszy mężczyzna w uniformie lokaja i spojrzał pytająco na Harry'ego.  
\- Czy zastaliśmy pana Malfoya? – spytał Potter.  
\- Niestety, lord Malfoy wyjechał piętnaście minut temu i powiedział, że wróci najwcześniej wieczorem.  
\- Proszę zatem przekazać panu Malfoyowi, aby się ze mną skontaktował, gdy wróci. – Harry podał lokajowi wizytówkę z numerem telefonu, który niedawno podłączono, głównie dzięki staraniom Hermiony, w Biurze Aurorów

Pożegnawszy się z lokajem skierowali się do samochodu, którym tu przyjechali. Gdy wsiedli Tim powiedział tylko:  
\- Spodziewał się nas.  
Potter tylko skinął głową.

LINE BREAKER

Ponieważ Dwór Greengrassów znajdował się w części Anglii zabezpieczonej przed mugolami Potter i Wilde wrócili do Ministerstwa, aby zostawić samochód. Następnie teleportowali się przed bramy rezydencji. Mieli nadzieję, że z Astorią pójdzie im lepiej niż z Malfoyem.

Skrzat domowy zaprowadził obydwu aurorów do obecnego Lorda Greengrass, ojca Astorii. Ale zapytany o dziewczynę mężczyzna tylko zazgrzytał zębami i poinformował wysłanników Ministerstwa, że jego córka zniknęła pół godziny temu, razem z młodym Malfoyem. Dodał też, że wysłał do Gringotta dyspozycje, aby tymczasowo wstrzymać Astorii dostęp do rodzinnej skrytki.

Do Ministerstwa wrócili w minorowych nastrojach.

LINE BREAKER

Inspektor Lestrade nie próżnował. Jego ludzie szybko namierzyli odpowiedzialnych za organizowanie imprez charytatywnych tylko z nazwy, bo wszystkie pieniądze szły do bandyckiej wspólnej kasy kilku największych bossów londyńskiego półświatka. Jednak jeden z wywiadowców zwrócił uwagę Grega, na nietypową sytuację w czasie jednej z akcji, gdy z otoczonego budynku uciekli wszyscy bandyci i nikt nie potrafił wyjaśnić jak do tego doszło.

Wywiadowca zapewne nawet nie wiedział, ale Greg od razu zrozumiał, że w użyciu były świstokliki lub teleportacja łączna. Wiedząc, że sam sobie nie poradzi, nie był mistrzem w rzucaniu osłon antydeportacyjnych, szybko wybrał numer z wizytówki pozostawionej przez aurorów. Osoba po drugiej stronie od razu zrozumiała o co chodzi i potwierdziła, że aurorzy Potter i Wilde, delegowani do tej sprawy, zjawią się we wskazanym miejscu nieco wcześniej i rzucą odpowiednie zaklęcia.

LINE BREAKER

Otoczeni w starym magazynie nad Tamizą bandyci postanowili, że nie dadzą wziąć się żywcem i zorganizowali całkiem dobrą obronę. Część z nich posiada w dodatku broń maszynową, co dla uzbrojonych w pistolety policjantów stanowiło przeszkodę nie do pokonania. Lestrade wezwał co prawda jednostki specjalne policji londyńskiej, ale nie wiedział kiedy dotrą na miejsce. Koło inspektora stanęli nagle obaj aurorzy.  
\- Fatalnie to wygląda, inspektorze.  
\- Nie da się ukryć, panie Potter. Zastanawiające jest czego oni tak bronią.  
\- Myślę, że raczej kogoś.  
\- Malfoya?  
\- Być może. Spróbujemy się tego dowiedzieć.

Harry położył trzy palce na tętnicy szyjnej i coś odliczał, prawie w ogóle nie poruszając ustami. Widząc zdziwienie policjanta, Tim wyjaśnił cicho:  
\- Bezróżdżkowy _Sonorus_. Nie tak skuteczny, ale powinien wystarczyć. Nie bardzo możemy tutaj machać różdżkami, za dużo ludzi.  
Chwilę później Potter wyszeptał: _Sonorus_ i krzyknął:  
\- Malfoy! Wiemy, że tam jest. Wychodźcie z podniesionymi rękami.  
\- Chyba śnisz, Potter!  
\- No to mamy jasność – powiedział spokojnie Tim, gdy Harry anulował zaklęcie.

\- Inspektor Lestrade? – zapytał mężczyzna w czarnym stroju. Na szyi miał założony laryngofon, zaś w rękach trzymał niemiecki karabinek szturmowy Heckler&Koch, model G-3, jeden z popularniejszych wariantów w siłach specjalnych.  
Gdy Greg potwierdził mężczyzna przedstawił się:  
\- Kapitan Stevenson, SAS[1].  
\- Prosiłem o ludzi z C17[2], a nie z SAS – powiedział zdziwiony Lestrade.  
\- Ja nic nie wiem, inspektorze. Rozkaz przyszedł z Downing Street. A ci panowie kim są? – spytał Stevenson.  
\- Bratnia służba – odpowiedział szybko Harry, zanim Greg zdążył się odezwać.  
\- No proszę, dzień cudów. Ktoś z waszych tam jest?  
\- Niestety tak.  
\- Znasz zasady? – Potter w odpowiedzi jedynie pokiwał głową.

Gdy mężczyzna odszedł Lestrade spojrzał na Harry'ego i zapytał:  
\- Jakie zasady? O co chodziło?  
\- Jeśli zobaczą kogoś z różdżką w ręku, zginie.

LINE BREAKER

Po przyjeździe SAS strzelanina ustała. Policjanci nie spieszyli się z atakowaniem ufortyfikowanego budynku, a obrońcy uparcie pracowali nad złamaniem zaklęcia antydeportacyjnego, które uniemożliwiało im ucieczkę. Ale kapitan Stevenson nie zamierzał zbyt długo czekać. Gordon Brown jasno powiedział, że sprawa ma zostać rozwiązania i niezależnie od okoliczności wszyscy broniący budynku mają zginąć. Przez jedną krótką chwilę oficer SAS zastanawiał się dlaczego premier zainteresował się w ogóle tą sprawą. Zrozumiał, gdy na miejscu spotkał tego aurora. Bratnia służba. Jak śmiesznie to brzmiało w kontekście faktów, bo czarodzieje nigdy się przecież nie angażowali. Dlatego dał gówniarzowi jasno do zrozumienia, że nawet jeśli ktoś od nich tam jest to i tak zginie. Stevenson nie zamierzał popełnić błędu podpułkownika Rose[3]. Do budynku wejdą tylko jego ludzie, nie będzie tam żadnych policjantów i dziennikarzy, którzy uniemożliwiliby egzekucję.

Centrum operacji założono w opuszczonym magazynie niedaleko celu. Ludzie Stevensona rozmieścili kamery i mikrofony. Dużą pomocą były też czujniki ciepła, które pozwoliły na dokładne zlokalizowanie ludzi. Kapitan po raz kolejny, bardzo spokojnie przedstawiał swoim ludziom plan ataku na budynek, gdy do pomieszczenia wpadł jeden z aurorów, który szybko powiedział:  
\- Harry prosił, aby panu przekazać, że niedługo złamią zabezpieczenia. Musi je ciągle odnawiać, a to go wyczerpuje.

Stevenson kiwnął głową i – podnosząc rękę – zakręcił pionowo wzniesionym palcem wskazującym. Żołnierze szybko powstali i zaczęli dociągać paski oporządzenia. W kilka minut później zajęli pozycje wyjściowe do szturmu.

Cztery zespoły uderzeniowe podeszły pod budynek z różnych kierunków wykorzystując naturalne osłony oraz zgromadzony w okolicy i porzucony sprzęt. W niecałe 30 sekund później dowódca SAS wydał rozkaz do ataku. To co nastąpiło potem można byłoby śmiało nazwać pandemonium.

Kapitan rzeczywiście nie dopuścił innych osób do budynku zanim jego ludzie nie sprawdzili wszystkich pomieszczeń i nie zlikwidowali wszystkich bandytów. Nie znalazł jednak żadnego czarodzieja w budynku, ani żywego, ani martwego. Wezwał natychmiast obydwu aurorów.

\- Sierżant Becker oprowadzi was po budynku, szukajcie waszego człowieka. – Zanim Harry i Tim zdążyli wyjść z pomieszczenia, wszedł do niego szybkim krokiem jeden z żołnierzy i powiedział:  
\- Szefie, siedzimy na bombie. Wszystko jest zaminowane. Bomba jest kilkuobwodowa, a saper mówi, że nie da rady jej rozbroić.  
\- Ewakuacja, natychmiast!

Budynek starego magazynu eksplodował, płonące szczątki zostały rozrzucone na wiele metrów wokół, policjanci chowali się za samochodami.

LINE BREAKER

\- Gratuluję, lordzie Malfoy. To było dobrze zaplanowane, ale skąd pan wiedział, że wezwą czarodziejów do tej sprawy? I dlaczego miał pan pewność, że jednym z nich będzie Harry Potter?  
\- Musieli wybrać kogoś, kto potrafi się poruszać w świecie ludzi niemagicznych. Sprawdziłem, wolne były tylko dwie takie osoby, wracający z urlopu Potter i ten Amerykanin z wymiany. A wiadomo było, że jeśli nie znajdą śladów, które sugerowałyby śmierć za pomocą mugolskich metod, to Lestrade wezwie wsparcie z Biura Aurorów, skoro sam jest czarodziejem.  
\- Trochę to wydumane moim zdaniem, ale dobrze, że się udało. Ach, i gratuluję nowej żony, lordzie. Ale czy to trochę nie za wcześnie?  
\- Oficjalnie, ja i Astoria, zginęliśmy w tamtym magazynie. Gdy wydał pan rozkaz, aby to SAS zajął się sprawą, wiadomo było, że Lestrade przeżyje, bo ten kapitan nie wpuści nikogo oprócz swoich ludzi.  
\- Tak, operacja Nimrod wiele nas nauczyła.  
\- Nie wydaje mi się, ministrze – odezwał się nowy głos.

Zarówno Malfoy, jak i człowiek nazwany ministrem poderwali się zza stołu, ale nie zdążyli nic więcej zrobić. Karabin kapitana Stevensona plunął ogniem.

\- Zbieramy się, kapitanie. Nic tu po nas. – Harry złapał komandosa za ramię i deportował go z rezydencji.

LINE BREAKER

 **[1]** \- Special Air Service (SAS) – elitarna jednostka specjalnego przeznaczenia British Army, stanowi trzon sił specjalnych współczesnych brytyjskich sił zbrojnych (United Kingdom Special Forces). Została założona w 1941 roku przez Davida Stirlinga, początkowo jej głównym zadaniem było przeprowadzanie ataków dywersyjnych za liniami wroga w trakcie działań w Afryce Północnej. Motto SAS brzmi _Who Dares Wins_ , co można przetłumaczyć jako _Kto się odważy, ten wygrywa_.  
 **[2]** \- C17 to jednostka policji londyńskiej, której jednym z zadań jest odbijanie zakładników, etc. Stosowana zwykle w przypadku mniejszych spraw, np. napady na banki.  
 **[3]** \- podpułkownik Rose dowodził operacją Nimrod (wspominaną w dalszej części tekstu) czyli odbiciem zakładników przetrzymywanych w ambasadzie irańskiej. Akcja miała miejsce 5 maja 1980 roku w Londynie. Z akcją związane jest wiele kontrowersji, jak chociażby to, że - zdaniem wielu świadków - członkowie SAS zastrzelili dwóch terrorystów, którzy się poddali, a jednego, który wyszedł z zakładnikami wprowadzili z powrotem do budynku, zapewne aby też zabić. Zamiar się nie udał ponieważ wtedy w budynku byli już policjanci.


End file.
